The Path That Destiny Choose
by Blueannad
Summary: We have all herd of the story "Little Red Riding Hood" well I bet you never herd about the one where the wolf falls in love with her. With an arranged marriage, death, and forbidden love standing in there way. They must brake of the path that destiny originally set for them and prove that love conquers all.
1. Chapter 1

_Me_: Im back!

_Everyone else_: Ugh

_Me_: Oh shut up! Any way the other story I was working on was falling apart plus my writing has gotten better sense I'm now in High School. Ironically I have more time to write, do art, and listen to music. On this story I'm going to be drawing a pic for each chapter so here's my deviantART account so go and look at it. But I haven't gotten the pic for this chap done so your going to have to what till this weekend anyway Kirino read the disclaimer.

_Kirino_: blueannaD dose not own Inazuma Eleven, Thank God.

_Me_: Kirino don't say that! Hay, I'm not that terrible! *Hits Kirino with sketch book*

Kirino: Ow, lets get on with the story before she hits me again...

** Inspiration:** watch?v=a9wdfJKbHa0&feature=BFa&list=LLAmxN50SIuQgnmrf4LY7ptw

**deviantART account:** blueannaD

* * *

**Chapter One**

Holly stood at the edge of the forest clearing ready to head back to the house after visiting her grandma. As she started to walk her heart raced. Would she see him? Would he talk to her today? Would anyone see them? Where the questions that raced through her mind. But she quickly shut those thoughts out of her mind. She didn't care about whether she saw him or not, it's not like she loved him or anything.

Holly had failed to realize that someone was fallowing her or rather something, that is, until he spoke, "Hmmm guessing none for me today again, huh?"

Holly turned on her heals so she could look at him, her brown hair and red cloak wiping around her body as she turned. Who she saw when she turned around was the one she had been thinking about, the wolf with a smirk that you could see a mile away.

You see this wolf was not um well ordinary usually when you think of wolves you think of the fur, fangs, paws, and tails. Yeah, he was different he had no fur, he had the fangs, he didn't have paws but long sharpened nails, and he had a tail. He also had pointed ears that stuck right up through his mess of pink hair.

The way Holly could describe him was almost human. He also always wore a green hoodie, cargo pants, and brown boots that always seem to be super clean.

"Oh it's just you," Holly said as she started to walk again.

"Oh come on, don't be that way! I know you enjoy my company. Plus you could give me something and maybe I'll leave you alone." The wolf taunted, he knew that she would never give him anything but it was fun trying. To his surprise though she stopped and held an apple in front of his face.

"Here, now will you leave me alone?" Holly asked.

"Yeah sure…" The wolf said almost too stunned to speak. He slowly disappeared from the path into the thicker part of the forest.

Holly continued to walk till she got home. When she walked in the door her dad was waiting. "Holly, I need to talk to you."

"What is it dad?" Holly asked while setting the basket she was carrying down on the kitchen counter.

"I spoke with a friend of mine that has a lot of power in the south…" Her dad said waiting to see if his daughter was listening, Holly nodded signaling him to continue. "He has an eligible son that you will marry to ensure our future."

"But dad…."

"This is what your mother would have wanted…."

"No, this is what you want. Mom never would have wanted this!" Holly yelled running to her room and slamming the door behind her. As soon as her head hit her pillow she started to cry.

Meanwhile on top of the cliff overlooking her house was the wolf crying under a willow tree. That had been planted there long ago by Holly's mother.

"We can never be together…." He whispered. "No matter how much I pray to god…" He whispered again. "We remain as a Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood…" He said as he looked up and there were tears that where slowly running down his cheeks from his sky blue eyes. He gritted his teeth as he looked at the apple that she had given him and continued to sob.

* * *

Every one except Kirino (who was no where to be found):*crying* That was the saddest ending to a chap I've ever read!

Me: I know right? Hay wait wheres Kirino?

Holly: Oh he ran out of here so no one could see him cry.

Me: well where is he now?

Holly: Out in the hall crying and eating candy.

Me: -_-" Ok, anyway review!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since dad told me the news, and I haven't bin out of my room since until my grandma had called and told my "dear old" dad that she missed me. So today was the day I was sent out to go to grandmas and I was almost wishing I could have stayed with grandma. I mean she had a nice house with a warm bed plus I wouldn't have to see dad, but I was missing the wolf. I really hated to admit it but I missed talking with him.

When I got to the spot he usually started fallowing me at, it took me a couple of seconds for me to realize he wasn't there! I started to worry so I decided I would look for him.

As I wondered off the path, I looked back thinking weather or not to turn back. I decided agenst it and kept walking till I heard a high pitched scream. I ran toward the scream to see what had happened and it lead me to a clearing in the forest. What was lying in the middle made me stop and gasp. A woman with a green cloak and dark pink hair lay in a pool of blood.

That's when I spotted an arrow that had gone straight through her heart; this was no accident, someone deliberately shot her! A split second later I heard a ruseling noise from some bushes about eight meters from where I was, so I hid myself behind a nearby oak tree.

I looked back to see who had come out of the bushes and what I saw kind of stunned me for a moment. It was a local hunter by the name of Beta. I had only met her once because the chef wanted fresh meat, and to be honest she was really scary up close because she had a scar over her left eye and at the edge of her lip. She almost never came in to town unless she had bisness with someone.

Beta was carrying a sleek black bow and was wearing a dark green dress with black legings. She also had on a black leather jacket and a pair of black boots. Betas face looked different for some resion, I pondered the resion why she looked so different until I relized she was wearing make-up!

Her lips where a blood red, witch did surprisingly well agenst her pale skin, her scar on the edge of her lip was hidden pretty well beneath the make-up that she had applied.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts so I could wonder what she was doing here. These questions ran through my mind. Why was she here? Did she here the scream and simply came to see what had happened? Had she killed the lady? Had she…. No she couldn't have she was too far away to hit lady even with her good ame. A small growl was herd before beta turned around and started to run.

What had she seen? What could have scared the hunter that hunted bears, deer, and mountain lions for a living? I got my answer when about five seconds later the wolf stepped into view. His messy pink hair moved slightly when a small gust of wind blew through the clearing. That's when I noticed he was suffering from lack of breath.

His heavy breathing could be heard from where I stood. When he looked at the woman however it looked as though he stopped breathing.

The wolf nelt to the ground and ran his hands through her blood stained hair. Slowly he began to lift her from the ground, as he picked her up I saw tears run down his pale face. Though's bright blue eyes that I had come to miss had turned dull.

He never saw me standing there like a deer in head lights. The wolf caired the limp body off, I assumed to bury her.

That night I heard him howl in pain that night and somehow I had managed to get a little sleep. But I wasn't prepared for what I was to face when I woke from my three hours of sleep. I woke up to a light tapping on my window.

I turned to see a flash of pink disappear under the window ceal. Slowly I crept towards the window with my loose t-shirt swaying with every steep. My black pajama shorts clung to me as though they were afraid of what they may find.

When I got to the window a hand was slowly placed on the window from the outside. I placed my hand on the same spot as though to say I understand and noticed our hands where the same.

Slowly he raised his head and looked into my eyes while I looked in to his. Why had we hunted him for so long? He was just like us and we had no resion to fear him. My mind flashed back to the time we met.

Eight years earlier

My father had always escorted me to grandmas but today was the day I went alone. He had warned me about the dangers but I had seen nothing that had scared me, just some pesky bugs. The one thing my father had warned me about was the wolf.

I had never seen the wolf but I had seen my father run out of the house to chase it off. He said there was one that was curious of humans while the others were scared. I asked on my tenth birthday, which was last month, why we hunted the wolves.

This was his answer "They are man eating creatures with a thirst for blood. They kill hundreds of us each year staining the grass red. We hunt because we want vengeance for the ones lost. Is it not fair that they kill us and we kill them?"

"I guess…" I answered staring at my feet.

That had frightened me a bit but I was determined not to be scared. Well that was before I heard a "Crunch." I spun on my heel my red hood falling so you could see my face. I had short reddish brown hair that went to my shoulders. My eyes where a dark blue which matched my pale skin.

Behind me stood a boy that looked my age holding a bright red apple. "Is this yours?" he asked with a gentile smile on his face. I looked at him puzzled, till I remembered that granny had given me some apples. When I looked in my basket an apple that granny had gave me was gone.

I walked up to the boy and took the apple from his out stretched hand. I was about to thank him when I heard my father and some men from town coming down the path. When I turned towards the voices I saw that my father and the men were carrying guns.

My father stood behind me with hatred in his eyes. "Get out of here wolf!" He spat. I turned to look at the boy. His sky blue eyes now faced the ground with sadness in them.

I looked more closely at him and noticed he had pointed brown ears and a long tail. Shocked I stepped back in fear of him. His eyes where back on me again and his hand, which had long sharp nails, reached out to me but I continued to back away.

"See wolf no one wants you here so get out." My father spat, venom dripping in voice. The wolf looked hurt but ran back into the forest from where he came.

"Never trust him or you will be killed" Stated one of the men.

With that thought a single tear ran down my cheek. I had feared and hated him for so long but there was nothing to fear and no reason to hate him. I looked down and slowly took my hand away from the glass. I could see from underneath my long bangs he looked hurt at what I had done till I opened the window.

Slowly he climbed in being careful not to break anything and dropped down to the floor with a soft thud. As I sat down next to the wolf he pulled his knees to his chest.

I could see the tears running down his face, his eyes where still as dull as they were earlier. Just looking at the broken figure next to me made me almost burst into tears, what had happened to the arigent, awkward, and sly wolf?

Suddenly he raised his head and spoke "You were in the forest, weren't you?"

I nodded trying to keep my heart at a steady beat.

"The woman that was killed today was my mother…" His eyes made contact with the floor again.

"I'm sorry," I said not knowing what else to say until I decided to tell him of mine. "My mother killed herself when I was five." He looked up from the floor to gaze in to my eyes as I talked. "I don't remember much about her but that tree at the top of the hill was planted by her. I was with her that day and that's how I remember her."

He smiled at me and I could tell what I said had helped him. After a while I said what was on my mind. "You know, I've always seen you as a monster that wanted to kill me but," I grabbed his hand in mine and lined them up just like on the window. "Now I know we are the same. We may have differences but if you look our hands fit perfectly."

Now it was his turn to get what was on his mind out in the open. "When I see you my heart skips a beat. When you tell me to go away all I want to do is stay." Was he saying what I think he was? "I see you everywhere I look. When you cry I want to comfort you but I know I can't."

My heart betted faster, it was so loud I thought he might have heard. "I haven't even told you my name in all the time that we've known each other." His eyes began staring at the floor again with the sadness I had seen just a little while ago. My heart continued to beat fast and I couldn't figure out why. Till it hit me maybe I was…..no it couldn't be. Could it?

* * *

**Me:** Yeah I know a bad end to the chapter

**Kirino:** No joke

**Me:** Oh shut up you! (through's bottle of paint)

_**SPLAT!**_

**Kirino:** (Glares at me with his hair dripping with bright blue paint)

**Holly:** You know Kirino... blue really is your color.

**Kirino:** -_-"

**Me:** Well any way review!


	3. Authors Note

Authors note

I will continue this story. I just want to let you all know I'm not dead or I'm going to quit writing this story. I'm working on Chapter 3 right now and I have Chapter 4 planed out in my head. I want to worn all of you though chapter 3 and 4 has a lot of blood. That's why I put this as T rather than K+. I had Chapter 3 almost done until my mom shut down my computer and it didn't save it .

I was so mad at my mom because I had stayed up trying to finish it. Well Hopefully I will have Chapter 3 up by next week.


End file.
